seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hone Hone no Mi (Wg4)
Introduction The Bone Bone Fruit is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit, eaten by Endo, the doctor of the Ika Bounty Hunters. With it, Endo has gained the ability to easily control his own bones at will. Appearance What did the Devil Fruit look like before it was eaten? Usage At first, the only ability Endo learned of, was his amazing flexibility; due to his joints no longer having to be locked in place. Therefore, he could twist his neck around in multiple cases of 360 degrees at once without ever breaking his spinal column, and was capable of bending his knees and arms backwards, among other strange features. Endo would later learn that he could heal any broken bones in his body, and could even produce entirely new bones on the spot. He would later make use of this ability, combined with his artistic sensibilities, to produce various weapons, shields, armor, and tools whenever he needed them; made entirely from his own bones. Other powers he would later learn about in his travels would include being able stretch and skewer his bones to his liking, and thus, be able to deform his body and reform it into various shapes, sizes and lengths. He would also learn of his abilities to strengthen himself by increasing the density of his bone structure, as well as boosting his muscle strength though internal acupressure. He would also later discover his unique ability to boost his agility and speed by hollowing out some, or all, of his bones at one time. And finally, after gaining plenty of experience with his Bone Bone Fruit powers, Endo would later learn to tap into his ability to telekinetically manipulate any and all bones from his body that were previously detached from him; through the use of the phenomena known as "Phantom Limb Syndrome." Strengths Thanks to the wide array of strange and bizarre uses Endo has found for his Devil Fruit, he has learned not only how to make himself more limber, but he has also gained a healing ability; simply by healing any fractures or broken bones in his body. As a result, no matter how severe the damage may be, if Endo is still conscious enough to do so, he can reverse the injuries and heal himself on the spot; thus allowing him to continue fighting for as long as his body holds out. Also, by learning how to develop different weapons, armor and tools from his bones, Endo has become amazingly resourceful when in a tight situation. There's rarely a situation in which Endo can't simply create something to work around an obstacle. And even then, his other powers more than make up for any flaws in such an ability. Additionally, Endo can effectively change the length, size and sometimes, the shape of his body's entire structure, simply by stretching, enlarging, shrinking, shortening, or even just rearranging the bones in his body. By doing so, Endo can become small enough to dodge attacks, or sneak into restricted areas without much difficulty; or he can simply swing a large extremity around and demolish everything in sight, among other such possibilities. He can also attack opponents from mid to long range as well; simply by extending his bones, and allowing his body to follow suit. This ability has been often times remarked to be more or less similar to the Gum Gum Fruit in ability, but with notable differences (such as the lack of immunity to electricity and blunt trauma.) To go along with this, Endo can also increase certain attributes with his bones; either by increasing his bones' density, to withstand greater degrees of pressure and blunt force; applying internal acupressure to himself by using small, miniscule, yet numerous acupressure needles made of bone, and using it to strengthen his muscles; or just by hollowing out his bones, to make certain parts of his body faster, more nimble, or just lighter. By doing any number of these things to himself, Endo can effectively make himself much stronger than he already is; in case an opponent he's facing is particularly skilled, or just too strong for him to handle with basic Devil Fruit powers alone. Finally, by honing himself to particularly high levels of self-control and Devil Fruit mastery, Endo can control any and all of his bones that have been detached from himself through an ability that looks, and even almost acts like, telekinesis. By applying the knowledge of, and feel for a phenomenon known as "Phantom Limb Syndrome," Endo can still make use of any discarded bones that he couldn't have used without such a power. Thanks to this amazing ability, Endo can set up particularly nasty traps for his opponent(s,) or even turn a fight on its head when he's in a pinch. Endo has noted that so long as he has a bone in his body, he can do nearly anything. In summary of the Bone Bone Fruit's array of abilities and powers, one might be willing to believe him; if only to a certain extent. Weaknesses Aside from the standard, universal Devil Fruit weaknesses, the Bone Bone Fruit has two major, crippling disadvantages that many might not be aware of right off the bat. The first is the fact that any bones that are broken, whether they're still inside Endo's body or not, will cause immense pain to Endo; thanks in part to the phenomena, "Phantom Limb Syndrome," where despite not having an appendage (such as a bone,) the sufferer will still feel as if that very same appendage is there. Due to this, Endo is constantly wracked with unimaginable pain in his fights, which can easily wear himself out in battles if he isn't careful; or even worse, cause him to black out from the immense trauma. The second weakness to the Bone Bone Fruit is the limit to how much calcium can be produced or altered at one point. While it's possible to make an almost limitless amount of it at times, there is still quite clearly a limit in effect. While it isn't always clear where that limit is; it has been made painfully obvious that trying to combine size and shape alterations with crafting abilities will not work, due to this limiter preventing the user from overusing the calcium found in his body. When Chris tried to work past this limiter, he found the adjacent parts of his body shriveling up like raisins in response; showing that he was draining the calcium supply in the other parts of his body. Therefore, Chris has learned not to get too carried away with his powers, and to use them cleverly, instead of wantonly. Attacks Bone Bone Wolverine: Bone Bone Scorpion: Bone Bone Bird: Bone Bone Porcupine: Bone Bone Armory: Bone Bone Shield: Bone Bone Firearm: Bone Bone Lockdown: Bone Bone Shredder: Trivia Tell us fun facts about your Devil Fruit. External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Wg4 Universe Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age